


Stealth Failure

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, botched gift hiding, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto got a gift for Cor, but gets caught trying to hide it in his office. Cor doesn't have a gift to reciprocate, but makes due.





	Stealth Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Sh1romugi!
> 
> A fic for #FFXVSS17

Prompto watched the Marshal leave his office, and slinked in before the door had a chance to close. 

"Okay. Number one, get into Cor's office. Check. Number two~"

He chimed to himself as he pulled the rectangular package from his bag. Wrapped in metallic olive green paper, with a not-so-even hand tied red bow, the parcel would have stuck out anywhere in the drab, barely decorated office. 

"To hide it." 

Prompto tried to open the top desk drawer. Locked. 

"Uh-oh." 

Drawer after drawer in succession he tried, with no luck. 

"Ohhhh fuck. Shit!" 

Prompto gave the drawer another panicked wiggle, before hearing the key enter the office door. 

He covered his mouth with the parcel, and dropped to the floor, kicking himself under Cor's desk with his feet. 

One set of footsteps approached the desk. Prompto covered his nose, so his breathing wasn't heard. 

"You can come out, Prompto. Stealth was never your strong point." 

Prompto closed his eyes, and froze. 

_I'm -so- dead. This is it. Tell my parents I loved them._

"Come on, Prompto." 

Cor knocked his knuckles on the top of the desk. 

"I saw you sneak in." 

Prompto dragged himself out from under the desk by his feet, scooting his butt behind him. He went to stand, and bumped his head on the desk. 

"OW!"

"Are you alright?" 

Cor placed a hand on Prompto's back, and Prompto stiffened beneath it. He hopped away from Cor, and nodded. 

_He touched me! Holy shit holy shit_

"Y-yeah! Just a bump." He laughed it off, and bopped himself in the head with the parcel. "Can't get any dumber, don't worry." 

"You aren't dumb, Prompto. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

Cor took a step toward Prompto, and gestured at the package. 

"What do you have there?" 

"What? Oh." Prompto looked at the gift in his hand as if he had forgotten he was holding it at all. "It uh...it's why I snuck in here. It was supposed to be a surprise, buuuuut guess I messed that up, huh?" 

He scratched the back of his head, and glanced around, nervous to look at Cor's face. 

"A gift for me?" 

"Well, yeah." 

Cor's brow twitched, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

"You got me a gift."

Prompto flinched. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Y-yeah...it's the holidays, and, y'know, you helped train me n'stuff, so I thought I would-" 

He rambled, trying to defend his motives. 

"Prompto, calm down. I'm not upset, just...surprised. I'm sorry, I don't have something to give you in exchange." 

Prompto shook his head, and held the gift out. 

"No, no no it's okay! I wasn't expecting anything or anything like that, I just like doing nice stuff at the holidays." 

Cor accepted the gift, and moved to lean against his desk. Prompto watched anxiously as Cor's fingers moved over the lopsided bow. 

"Did you tie this?" 

Prompto nodded. 

"Mmhm."

"I can tell." 

Cor smirked at him, and Prompto felt a shiver down his spine. 

_He smiled at me, okay, the Gods can take me now, I've had a good run._

The Marshall pulled the ribbon off, and left it on his desk. He flipped the package to pull the paper free from it's taped fold, and carefully open it. 

Inside lay a gunmetal grey frame with a picture of a young Cor, and quite the entourage, in front of a car. A young Shield, a young King. A picture from before Prompto was even conceived. 

"Noct says his dad had the same pic, so I borrowed his, and digitally touched it up so it's in better condition." 

Cor fingered over the picture, silent for a moment before speaking. His voice was quiet, almost a hint of nostalgic sadness coming through. 

"This is...very heartfelt, Prompto. Thank you." 

He propped the stand of the frame up on his desk, and admired it for a moment, before turning his attention to the young blonde.

Cor moved close to Prompto, standing before him. Prompto looked up at him, his heart beating hard against his chest. 

"I'm not sure if I should give you a gift, or punish you for sneaking into my office." 

Prompto felt a lump in his stomach. Punish? Was Cor upset with him? 

"Uhm...wh-what kind of punishment? O-or-" Prompto tried to stammer out, though his words were interrupted by the Marshall leaning over, and pressing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. He blinked up at Cor as the older man pulled away. 

"Did you just...kiss me...?"

"Against my better judgement, I did." 

"O-oh." 

Prompto felt like he might faint, like he wasn't there at all. He glanced away, then back up at Cor. 

"Can...can I kiss you again?"

"Would you like that, Prompto?"

Cor slid a hand behind Prompto's back. 

"Just this once...for the sake of the holiday."

He brushed a hand through Prompto's blond hair, and leaned to press his lips to the younger man's once more. 

A less than chaste kiss, Prompto felt the older man's lips part slightly, and take his bottom lip between his own. He made a quiet noise into the kiss, an almost squeaking noise of arousal. He could feel himself growing hard at the kiss. 

He wrapped his arm around Cor, clutching at the back of his jacket as they kissed. He closed his eyes, and felt the Marshall run his hand over the side of his head again, still seemingly refusing to part from their kiss.

When Cor backed away, Prompto could feel his saliva lingering on his lips, he could feel the warmth of his touch lingering on his skin.

"Cor..."

Prompto whispered out his name. It felt almost scandalous to do so, only ever referring to the man by his title. 

Cor stroked over Prompto's hair once more, before offering a small smile. 

"I apologize Prompto, I got a little ahead of myself. Happy Holidays." 

"I-It's okay, um."

Prompto removed his hand from it's place on Cor's back, and took a few steps back. 

"I really hope you like your present."

He wiped the errant saliva from his lips, and glanced over to the door.

"I-I'm gonna go." 

"Thank you again for the gift, Prompto." 

"Uh. You're welcome!" Prompto stammered, his reply coming out a bit louder than he wanted. He backed up to the door, stealing glances at Cor, and offering an awkward little wave as he backed straight into the doorknob. 

"Ow! I'm okay, I'm okay-b-bye!" 

Cor snorted at Prompto's awkward exit, waving back as the blond closed the door behind him. 

Prompto flopped against the wall outside of the door, trying to process what just happened. He pressed two fingertips to his lips, and silently vowed that The Marshall was getting a holiday gift every year from that point on.


End file.
